Mil Horas
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Hay cosas que es mejor evitar... pero a veces es imposible rechazarlas. Draco/Blaise, Harry/Draco implícito. Slash.


Título: Mil Horas.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco/Blaise, Harry/Draco implícito.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Leve angst.  
Palabras: 1006~  
Resumen: Hay cosas que es mejor evitar... pero a veces es imposible rechazarlas.  
NdA: Sin betear. Cualquier error es mío. Inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre, Mil Horas de Los Abuelos de la Nada.

* * *

Mil horas.

El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, entumeciendo todo a su paso.

La nieve caía lentamente, dando una sensación de finalidad. Sabía que terminaría derritiéndose una vez que el sol saliera... y, sin embargo, parecía que éste no iba a salir nunca.

_Un invierno eterno._

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios pálidos, maravillado de que aún pudiese pensar en frases especiales... distintas.

Con un leve suspiro arrojó la colilla del cigarro hacia la calzada frente a él. El parque estaba solitario, sin nadie que lo pudiese mirar mal por botar basura al suelo.

Agitando disimuladamente su varita, hizo desaparecer la nieve sobre sus hombros y luego de pensarlo un segundo, desapareció la colilla también. Por un momento dudó en aplicarse un hechizo calefactor, pero lo desechó rápidamente. Su cita debería aparecer en cualquier minuto y luego de eso podría irse a su casa, sentarse junto a la chimenea y beberse una larga copa de vino de elfos... o quizá varias.

Podía ver frente a él la manera en que las volutas de vapor salían de sus labios, gracias al frío de Londres.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar las veces que se había juntado con el rubio en este mismo parque antes de dirigirse a algún hotel o algún bar.

Siempre habían estado ambos ansiosos de encontrarse. Casi sentía la forma en que los labios de Draco se curvaban en un mohín, hasta el momento en que estaba a su alcance, y sonriendo brevemente, lo besaba interminables minutos, recorriendo cada lugar de su boca, acariciándolo suavemente, dejando que sus dedos se enterraran en su pelo oscuro, mientras envolvía la cintura del rubio con sus brazos.

Durante esos minutos, podía llegar a convencerse que Draco lo amaba... que no era sólo otro polvo más, una forma para escapar de la realidad que no aceptaba.

Y cuando se separaban... _Merlín_...

Cuando se separaban, el brillo oscuro en esos ojos plateados era suficiente para enviarlo al abismo. La manera en que lo afectaba con una sola mirada, era algo que no llegaba a comprender.

Y esos labios que segundos antes habían resultado tan cuidadosos y tiernos, se transformaban, dejando fluir a algún tipo de bestia indomable, que rogaba por ser controlada, _dominada_... que pedían algo que él no era capaz de darle.

Con pereza sacó otro cigarro, resignado a esperar unos minutos más, prometiéndose que ése sería el último que se fumaba, antes de marcharse definitivamente.

La pequeña luz de su varita iluminó su rostro moreno un momento, antes de apagarse, el cigarro ya prendido entre sus labios.

Mirando un momento al cielo, se fijó en lo oscuro que estaba. Las nubes cubrían cualquier rastro de luna o estrellas y las farolas del parque iluminaban pobremente, dando un aspecto lúgubre al lugar.

Deseaba tener la fuerza de voluntad para simplemente ponerse de pie y marcharse. Llevaba horas esperando que Draco apareciera, con sus pasos calmos y elegantes, y así terminar la lenta tortura de aguardar por él.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, se permitió recordar al rubio que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer alguna locura, a emborracharse hasta el punto en que casi no llegaban a la cama o el que simplemente se quedaba toda la noche encerrado en el dormitorio, recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo, hasta saciar sus instintos dentro de él. No quería pensar en el que las últimas veces sólo deseaba conversar de asuntos intrascendentes, antes de marcharse silenciosamente.

Un quejido brotó de sus labios, cuando se estiró en el asiento, haciendo sonar varias vértebras de su espalda.

La nieve había dejado de caer, y una ligera llovizna estaba empezando a fundirla, mojando todo a su paso.

Un ruido lo alertó de la figura delgada que se acercaba caminando lentamente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al sentir la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos grises.

—Draco —susurró suavemente, colocándose de pie, observado la forma en que el abrigo negro se ajustaba al cuerpo del rubio, destacando su palidez.

—Blaise.

El silencio llenó todo por un momento y un leve suspiró abandonó los labios del moreno. Quizá todo tenía su tiempo para finalizar y no se puede luchar contra corriente.

—Llegas tarde —dijo acercándose. Sabía que no debía esperar una disculpa, y no la esperaba realmente.

—Tuve otros asuntos que atender antes

Asuntos que tenían nombre y apellido. Medía un metro setenta y siete y era conocido como el salvador del mundo mágico.

—¿Y qué querías decirme? —podía adivinar qué era lo que Draco iba a responder. Y, sin embargo, deseaba y no deseaba escucharlo. Alguna vez oyó que las serpientes se podían envenenar con su propio veneno... quizá eso era lo que realmente quería.

—No voy a seguir viéndote — la voz de Draco sonó serena, _fría_. Casi tanto como la nieve sobre sus hombros—. Espero que no tengas problemas con eso.

—Ninguno —y por un momento se felicitó. Su voz sonó normal... o eso le parecía—. Nunca tuve expectativas...

Y qué gran mentira acababa de decir.

Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, buscando algo de calor, por un momento se arrepintió de no haber usado un hechizo calefactor. Quizá eso lo habría ayudado a no sentirse tan frío.

—Genial —murmuró con una sonrisa Draco—. Siempre pensé que de los Slytherin de nuestra generación, eras quien tenía más futuro, teniendo en claro las cosas que te convenían —con un mohín miró la nieve acumulada sobre sus hombros—. Claro que deberías cuidarte un poco más. Estás todo empapado.

Sin esperar una respuesta, miró su reloj, retrocediendo un paso.

—Debo irme... me están esperando. Adiós —dijo, volteándose, sin mirar en ningún momento atrás.

Por unos instantes se quedó en el mismo lugar, sintiendo la forma en que el agua comenzaba a mojarlo, viendo a Draco alejarse lentamente.

_Era sólo su culpa sentirse así_... pensó por un segundo. _Después de todo, una serpiente debe cuidarse a sí misma... por algo son independientes, para no dejarse llevar por los demás._

Con pasos lentos comenzó a caminar, retirándose silenciosamente del parque.

_Hay cosas que es mejor evitar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin.

* * *

Qué te pareció??

R. Sin~~


End file.
